Freedoms Price
by AthenaHunteress
Summary: Kat runs away from her past and finds her self over her head....Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

She looked around in terror.She hadnt been gone very long but they would find out in a few moments and try and find her.She sighed and looked at her tattered green shirt and thin green skirt with many slits in it.She cursed and sliped out of it and into the breechers and light green shirt she had stolen.She slipped her long braid under a green cap.She ran into the forest.  
  
Kat looked around at the darkening shadows and sighed.She stopped and took her bag off her back and opened it.She took out the bread, the knife she had found, with the blade that was carved to look like fire and her tiny bag of golden coins.She stuffed her other clothes in the bag and got up and slung the bag over her back again.She ran into the town.  
  
She looked around then at the setting moon and looked around.She hadnt the faintest idea where she was going.Then she thought of Mikara and his horses.She grinned meanly thinking she had the perfect revenge.  
  
She ran,bare foot, to his fathers stable and cut the ropes and let the horses out but one.Shadow.She hopped on his back and kicked him into a run since the lights flashed on in the home of Mikara.She grinned and whistled a high pitched whistle like a blade flashing through the air.She licked her lips and urged the horse faster.  
  
She continued to ride bareback until they came to the river.Kat breathed a sigh of relief and watered the horse.She thought about her life back…there…  
  
**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Kat looked up.Cina looked down at her cruelly and kicked her in the back.Kat winced but didn't not do anything in retaliation.Cina bent down and whispered in Kats ear.  
  
"Orphan girl….Orphan girl…Little no one trying to be something…."  
  
Cina laughed cruelly and kicked Kat again causing her to slip and fall into the soap water.Cina laughed and flounced out.Kat bit her lip so she didn't kill something.She knew Cina was right.Cina hated her as did everyone else.Kat was different.Always had been.From her red hair opposing Cinas black hair to her jade green eyes with light lashes and pale skin against Cinas and everyone elses ugly mudbrown eyes and tan skin.  
  
~**~*~*~**~*~*~** ~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
Kat was jerked back to the present by hearing a twig snap behind her.She got up and turned to see a grinning face leering at her.  
  
ORGE!!Kat cried mentally and hopped onto her horse and kicked the horse into a gallop.She continued ridding until she was sure the orge hadnt been following for some time.She slowed down but continued riding and didn't stop until she saw a group of huts in an odd formation, like a star.  
  
Kat hoped down and held onto Shadows mane tightly.They moved forward and suddenly a large woman came out of a tent.She wasn't fat just had the muscles to lift a mountian.Two small girls followed.They were about 17 and looked like the Greek Amazons.  
  
"Welcome Miss.Who might you be and why do you come to the women of Shi Ben?"  
  
"I..I am Kat and I have come….because I was lost and ran…away…"Kat got out her voice with a small Irish lilt and her barefeet shift with her weight uncomfortably.  
  
The lady looked at Kats slim form,almond shaped jade green eyes and her eyes widen slightly with amazementKat wondered what the matter was then remember her small orphan mark on the back of her neck,which was exposed, and blushed and tried to hide it but the woman still didn't stop staring at her.  
  
That was fun.please R AND R!EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!Please? 


	2. Improper

Kat looked at the women. The women held a brown knapsack and was stuffing food in it. It was the fifth day kat had been with them and was now getting ready to leave.  
  
"Zina(Zin-ah) That is enough! You,Merle(Mar-leh) and Kira have told me all the flowers,berrys and everything else to eat and not to eat. I think I am fine!" Kat said with a slight smile. Zina laughed and handed her the knapsack.  
  
"Shli golom krico?" Zina said in Elvish meaning , So what?  
  
Kat laughed and walked out after kissing Merle, Kira, Zina and ShiShi, Merles daughter, on the cheek. She smiled and began walking.She kept walking for a while.  
  
"Hullo…doll…"said a honey sweet voice. Kat frooze and slowly turned to look at the four orges standing infornt of her. They slipped to form a square around her.  
  
The orge who had called her doll stuck his ugly face in fornt of hers. She did the first think you thought of. She slapped him. He recoiled then forced her to the ground and opened his mouth to bite her.She kicked him in the groin and punched him. Some arrows wizzed through the air and hit the orges. One ran while the other three fell.  
  
Kat got up and looked around then saw 3 knights and a boy dressed like them but slightly better leaning against trees. Her eyes went to slits.  
  
Kat kicked the dead orge off her and got up. She then took out her knife and slits the orges skin off. She turned to leave. She was spun around by a rough hand and she said argrily.  
  
"Ui rutd cell IBER?!?" She yelled in the knights face meaning, am I not allowed to LEAVE!?!?!  
  
The man recoiled and said in a calm voice.  
  
"We thought you might have been calling some one who would attack us." He said running his left hand through his brown short hair. Kat looked him in the eye his sof brown ones looking back into her jade green ones. Kat noticed, but with out looking away, that he was wearing a light blue over tunic with a small dragon in the righ hand.He had a sword and a bow and a pack of arrows on his back. He wore dark blue leggings.  
  
He blinked then looked awa and been to introduce himself and his comrades.  
  
"I am Sir Colan(Cole-in).He is my brother Sir Robin-"he said pointing to a young version of himself who smiled and waved-"this is Sir Rem" he pointed to a black haired fellow who was tall and thin but who smiled kindly-' and this is Prince Eric, son of Queen Ella the beautiful and King Charmont the great."He said this and pointed to a boy about Kats age, anywhere from 13 to 15. He had brown eyes and brown blackish air.He was a little taller the Kat so he had to be about 6"1' and he bowed then stood up and whispered something to Colan in another language and the knights laughed. Kat seethed and looked at their horses. She slipped out of thin knife.  
  
Eric was startled out of his convestation when he heard pounding feet and notice that Kat had taken a horse and had cut the others. He cursed and Colan grinned.  
  
"Your majesty where did you learn that language?"  
  
Eric smirked and said dryly "Oh Im sure YOU know NOTHING about it ?"He said and Colan grinned. The grin dropped and he sighed.  
  
"Guess its walking for us eh?" Robin said.  
  
They nodded and began walking to Frell.  
  
~*..~*..Two days later ~*..~*..  
  
Eric lopped slowly through the forest then noticed a beautiful unicorn. He smirked and threw a stone at it. He ran off laughing meanly.  
  
He saw a griffen, wings spread as if hidding something. He grinned and threw a stone at it then gasped as, after he flew away he saw what he was covering. It was the girl he had seen before, swimming around in a pooled river. She came up but had her long hair covering herself but did not look as mean as she wanted.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HURT INNOCENT CREATURES YOU LITTLE RODENT!?!"She flamed at him menacingly. She punched him an he spun around and landed.  
  
She slipped on her clothes and glared at him. He kicked his foot around to trip her but she jumped and his foot hit a tree. He cursed loudly. Kat began to run but Eric jumped up and tackled her. He received a blow in the shin but held on.  
  
"Lemme go!Malco Gwen oco nec org!" She yelled at him.(A/N:Sorry cant translate because its slightly unprintable (coughcoughfuckingassholeorgecoughcough) )  
  
"Not until you tell me who you are!"Eric yelled back at her. She stoped stuggling for a minute and said.  
  
"If you wish to find out who I am then Let Me Up!"She said harshly and Eric slowly let her up but held onto her wrist anyway. Kat tried to bite him.  
  
"Tell me who you are!"  
  
"You said you'd let me go.You havent let go yet." Kat smirked and looked at him, slowly lifting an eyebrow. Eric slowly let go of her and Kat leaned against a tree.  
  
"I said if you wish to know then let me up.But I didn't say I would tell you.You would have to find out yourself." Kat laughed and began running. Eric grinned and snapped his fingers. His barrowed horse ran up and Eric hopped on. He followed Kat through the trees and picked up.He turned and went to the city with a yelling,cursing,kicking Forest Elf in fornt of him where she couldn't do damage.Well, MUCH damage. They finally got to the palace and Kats eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"Whos the green wench Eric?I didn't know you liked elvish sluts." Yelled a brown haired boy with tan skin and he and his friends laughed. Eric blushed a dark red and Kat jumped off the horse and pick up the boy who had made the crude remark. She heaved and threw him into the stables. She growled and took out her bow and knocked an arrow in the span of about 1 second. She sent the arrow right above the boys head and he paled.  
  
"Do what were you saying?" Kat smirked. The boy got up and ran ,holding his nose which was bleeding heavily.  
  
Eric grinned and clapped. Kat didn't move. She watched the boys run and smirked.  
  
"Ive always wanted to do that."Eric said and his friends nodded slightly meaning they had too.  
  
"Why didn't you?"Kat said emotionlessly.  
  
"Its improper."Eric said, slightly surprised. 


End file.
